


In Heat

by my_Lost_Memory



Category: Black - Fandom, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breeding, Come Inflation, Demon & Human Interactions, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Double Penetration, Gay Porn Hard, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Oviposition, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Possessive Sebastian, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_Lost_Memory/pseuds/my_Lost_Memory
Summary: The devil got tired of waiting. He needs a mate to breed and he will be able to do anything to get it. By good or by force.
Relationships: Ciel - Relationship, Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	In Heat

  
\-------  
“My dear boy, how have you been? It's been so long since the last Time we see each other. Hope the Pandemy didn't affect you negatively. But I'm afraid the catastrophies never stop. This mission Is quite disturbing, but I bet you will able to deal with...” 

____

Earl's point of view:

I never thought my Life would end like This. I tried everything to stop him but It was in vain. And no matter how fast I run, no matter where I hide, I can't escape from the devil. It was unless, and now I'm trapped between him and the corner of the walls. I don't have anywhere to go, all my chances are gone. My time Is over and there's nothing I can do. Everything was unless.

“Finally I got you” A multiple voice came inside the darkness, nothing Is showing a long but creepy smile with a tongue licking It's sharped fangs. “Had you finished fooling around?”  
“Why are you doing this Sebastian!?” I screamed at him. I was angry and tired, for how long he'll keep bullying me?  
“I swear to you it hadn't anything in common with you, master. But you started this on first place, when you put your nose into things you can't understand or control” The demon closed me into a dark sphere with him.  
I knew what did Sebastian meant.

Everything started a week ago, the police found victims who survived the attack of a mysterious but disgusting rapist in many places from London. All of them had something in common: all were women but they were half naked but excited, covered with a strange but black fluid with a strong aroma. I tried to speak with each victim. The women barely could talk at the beginning, but moments later they acted in a incontrolable way, touching themselves, screaming like psycho, asking for more pleasure. It was so disturbing.

All the information I could get from them was about a creature dark as the night, limbs that reach impossible places, with countless eyes that light up a pink fire; like a very strange storybook monster. But still I didn't find any clue of where could be. And to be honest, I don't believe that creature was real, even If I've passed similar situations before.   
As my patient was running out, also I had to deal with my butler's bipolar mood, who idfk was his fucking problem!   
First he treats me so nice, giving me everything even If I don't ask it, later he's affectionate, VERY affectionate with me that freaks me out. But all this sweetness ends into in a cold look, very reserved attitude or he just stays away from me. He simply just give me the back and and acts like nothing happened when I notice him.   
But the most disgusting thing that Sebastian made and I regret to see was him masturbating himself in his room, and also calling my name in a desesperatly way.  
He never had that kind of behaving before, and for some reason, I felt he was trying to tell me something. But still I didn't give him much importance and continued with my research. A mistake I made and led me to the current situation.  
\---  
Before I had the oportunity to talk, Sebastian grabbed my arms “Unfortunately I won't be able to stop now.” He looks me with pink and shiny eyes, with a smile that freaks me out.  
“What do you think you're doing? Let me go!” I fight to free myself from the devil's claws, but the dark tentacles tide my legs and arms.  
“Im afraid I can't do that, my precious.” He answered. He uses one tentacle to break my button shirt, showing my half marked chest. Then he smells me and licks me from the stomach to my nipples, leaving a warm saliva path.   
The eyes of Sebastian turned into a bright pink fire. He gets closer to my ear, he lickes me and whispers me things in an unknow language.  
“You're so beautiful. So delicious” He keeps licking me like a lollipop  
“Let me go or You'll pay the concequenses!!” I slapped His face with all my strenght, but that made worse the situation.  
“No way” He groaned at me and he tied me tightly. “Why in the earth would leave a perfect demon hatchery?”  
Then I paralized. Did he just said what I heard?   
The last thing the victims said to me was that the creature wanted an egg hatchery. A hatchery for it's children.  
“That was the reason you acted like an asshole? Because It was you the whole time?” My eyes shivered of fear.   
“Wow. Congratulations, my dear master.” The devil smiled. “You finally discovered me.”  
“I-it can't be...” I was wordless. All this whole time I was looking for the beast, but that Beast was in front of my eyes!!! “Is this one of your stupid jokes, right? Right!?”  
“Perhaps no.” My butler lookes me to my eye “I'm sorry if It wasn't the answer you were looking for.”  
“Why? WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?!” I demanded him to answer me. I was really mad and disappointed at the same time. How he could do that? How he could betray me like that??? “You Big bastard!!!”  
“I did it because I'm in heat.” Sebastian answered me quickly, he stills staring at me. “And when a demon gets in heat, he desesperatly looks for a mate to breed, no matter who or what Is in front of the way, neither a contract. Male or female demons, both have the task to search an ideal place to hatch the eggs. But It Is more difficult than you can think. Remember the black fluid in the ladies? Well, the eggs couldn't develop themselves into an unestable nest and they blew up.”  
“Y-you're such...a-a-a sick monster” I'm still in shock. I couldn't still believe in what my butler said. If that's true, why he never told me about this? “I... I won't let you use me as a nest. You heard me!? I forbid it!”  
“Master, master, master...” The devil chuckled. “What made you think you'll take the desicion? You're nothing but a foolish young man against a demon.”  
“I'm YOUR master! I have the control over you and I decide what Is the best for you.” I Screamed at him. How he dares to talk me like that?   
Sebastian wasn't impressed, but his face changed into a challenging look.  
“If you can control me, where were you when I was fucking those ladies?” Sebastian smirked, that made me get More upset  
“I didn't know it before, but now that's a mistake I won't commit again.” I kept my straight posture, I won't let that demon make fun of me. “And while we have the contract, you must to obey me in everything. Stupid and horny dog. NOW LET ME GO, IT'S AN -”  
“Didn't i tell you before? Neither our contract or your will able to stop me. My nature is pretty dar away from those.”  
“Still I won't let you hurting more women because of your pervet needs.”  
“My, my.” Sebastian raised one of his eyebrows. “Now you care about the people whose you don't know and around you everyday? Also you sacrifice yourself for them, huh? That's so sweet”  
“Don't confuse mercy with humble.” I glazed with him. “I don't want to be the responsible of your immoral acts.”  
“Well, if It Is the case, let's see how far away we can go.”  
My glance face into Sebastian's demon transformation as a bundle in his pants grew. I frightened  
“STOP, SEBASTIAN! IT'S AN-” I Screamed too loud as I could.   
“FOOLISH BOY. Neither anyone will be able to help you. You're in my game now, master.” Once again the multiple voice talked to me. But this time was mad.  
“LET ME GO! Let me- huh!?” My body shivered when many eyes around the darkness looked at me as more tentacles appeared.  
“I wish this could stop this and end in a different way.” He kisses and licks my left eye. “But there's nothing we can do to stop it. This isn't personal, master. I hope you understand, I need you now than never...”  
Sebastian approaches to me as his tentacle removes the rest of my shirt.  
“No, If I do something to respect!” During my struggle I could remove my eye patch. The demon groaned to me. “ONCE AGAIN! IT'S AN ORDER SEBASTIAN...”  
“YOU WON'T SAY ANYTHING ELSE!” The devil roared so hard and terrifying. He put his Hand in my face and everything became dark.

~~~°°°~~~  
Sebastian's point of view:  
Once I wondered how does my master taste like, maybe It isn't the best place or the right moment, but finally I got him in my arms, kissing him so passionately.  
Sweet, glorious, tasteful & exquisite. That's all the words I can describe about my master's lips flavor. Those lips that order me what to do, lips from a small boy who his soul Is full of pride, avarice and desire of revenge.   
“Make It... Make it stop...” He can barely speak, because my tongue goes slowly through his troat, drowning him into the Devil's luxury abyss. “Stop It. S-sebastian... Sebastian.”  
Ah. I really love when my master desperately calls me. Wishing me, with the feeling of how much he needs me.  
While i'm touching his sensitive body, shaking his hips make friction on my crotch turns me on fast.   
My bundle reached its limit, It feels so tight in my pants so I decide to take them off. My dick slowly slid up between my master's legs. He didn't take too long to notice It, his face flushed as he separates from me.  
“Y-you are s-such a pervert.” Said my grumpy boy between gasps.   
He's so beautiful when he shows his face like that, blushed, in a mad mood. It makes me want to cum on him right now.  
“I'm not regreting of nothing.” I smirked as my cheeks are flushed. “You're the person who makes me be like this.”  
Later I started to masturbate in front of my master. I looked at him, showing his disgusted but flushed face. I could feel his wish of kill me in a slow but painful way right now.  
“Just look at you. You are shameless, disgusting & without morals. You're a demon after all. But I swear I will make you pay for this.”  
“Oh really?” I chuckled. “And how are you going to do that?”  
“First I'm going to chain your neck and hands into a wall.” Ciel groans as he looks away “Then i'll beat you with a whip so many times until you bleed.”  
“Interesting” My hand stills in my dick as I listen to he. “Continue”  
“You'll beg me to stop but I won't hear you. Also I'll mash your horrible demon cock with a hammer over and over. Nothing will be left. And then you're going to cry like a dog.”  
“Nhg. I can't wait...” I make fun of him as I speed up my hand, I can feel the precum of my member coming. “Please master, abuse me, beat me right now! Punish me for being a bad dog!”  
The Young earl got mad and with one of His legs he kicks me in my chin so hard that my mouth spilled blood on te floor He makes fun of me, but I just smiled.  
“Now l have a pervert & masochist dog, huh?” Ciel's eyes looked me disgusted but ashamed. “So disgusting.”  
“Only my master makes me feel like this. I just want to be pet by him.” I liked once again his torso  
“No way.” Ciel looks away. “Why don't you tell to her to do that job for you?”  
“Her?” My eyes shine in a neon Pink, I was curious about what said my master. Of who talks about?... Oh I remember now. “My, my. Are you trying to tell me you're jealous from she?”  
My lord thought I didn't discover him last night. He heard a lot of noises that came from my room. He took a little look and he saw me. Bad decision, he discovered me fucking with a lady. I was showing an inhuman face, but the lady didn't care. She desired me, she needed me, touched. That lady wanted to erase all the pain inside of her, to fill her empty life so I did It. Yet, that feeling was just temporal, I felt nothing for her. She wasn't my master. No one can can be him.  
“You were stalking my privacy and now you're getting jealous of the lady, right? You're such a selfish bad boy.”  
My tentacles carried my master, approached to me as they open my master's legs. These ripped my beloved's pants, showing his member and bottom.  
I turned him around, looking at his but, 'what a beautiful view' I thought. But he gets upset and keeps demanding me to Let him go. My master Is an interesting human, but sometimes he can be annoying.  
“My, my. It seems you need to learn good manners.” I smirked innocently.  
I use one of my tentacles to give him lashes. He starts to chill out. Honestly, master Ciel Is a young man but he keeps acting like a child.   
“What are you doing!? St-” I put another tentacle but this Time inside of his mouth.  
“Ah. Much better.” I sighed relieved for a moment of peace as I continue lashing my master. “Maybe i'm a pervert dog, but you're a noisy bitch.”  
“Mnhg!?” It seems Ciel get offended, but I couldn't hear what did he said, he's busy sucking one of my tentacles.   
Is he angry because of the lady or because I called him a bitch? Honestly I don't know. Now 2 tentacles in his mouth. My, my. His tongue has a marvelous gift to make me feel so good. I want to use my cock right now, but I would rather wait a little bit longer.  
My tentacles are going deeper to Ciel's throat, brushing his narrow but wet windpipe. He was breathless, just clinging to my invertebrate limbs, clenching his fists and slowly twisting. It was certainly an interesting and cute sight.  
“S-sebas-tian!” Ciel remove my tentacles away from his mouth and calls my name between moans.  
“Yes, my Lord?” My shining pink eyes looked at my master's sea blue ones. Suddenly he takes my tie and pulls me in front of his face.  
“I s-swear to you... that I'm going to make you scream like a girl after this.” He whispered and panted to my left ear. I put him down as he starts to cough.  
“You told me that minutes ago.” I looked him down, petting his hair. “Everything it's going to be fine. Now it's real adult play time”  
Grabbing my master's chin, I kept opened his mouth and slowly put my member inside. My master tried to avoid it in vain. I groaned when my cock touched his warm and wet tongue. It was so good, it was so tight, so deep and I love it.  
My lord clings with one of his hands to my pants while with the other he scratches my hand with the contract with all his force that ended up spilling blood, my blood that falls to the ground.  
Little by little I go deeper into the boy's mouth, I can feel that I am a few centimeters from the esophagus. Awesome.  
Looking at him, I see that his eyes are closed, his cheeks completely flushed as he tastes my cock.  
“Mnh” I could watch master Ciel stroking his right thigh, circling his crotch. Ciel was doubtful whether to touch his intimate part. However, he was too excited to hear his own thoughts. He had a desire to self-indulge, so it was not long before he touched his own penis and began to gently massage it, enjoying the moment.  
'Ciel was finally caught in the cobwebs of temptation' I thought while I'm licking my bloody hand.  
~~~°°°~~~  
Writer's point of View:  
“So...” The earl Is embraced by the devil while he recieves kisses on the neck. “The only way you can stop fucking ladies till get insane Is search a warm but wet place you can hatch your eggs?”  
“That's right” Sebastian looked at his master's eyes.  
“How are you sure there isn't another way? Did you try to make a nest and..?”  
“I tried.” The demon butler interrupted the young man. “But It didn't work. Also the eggs needs a hatchery that can feed them, giving enough nutrients to develop well. Human bodies are the only organic nests in which they can hatch in.”  
“I'm not sure about this....”  
“Please, master. I need you More than ever.”  
“I don't know, okay?” Ciel stays 2 steps away from Sebastian. “I'm still mad with you about what you've done. You hide this from me. You're my butler, not a raper.”  
“I recognize my errors and that's nothing I can do for erase It. I'm not asking you to forgive me, but understand my condition.”  
The earl didn't say a word. He Just look down to the floor.  
That makes the butler think that his request would be impossible to fulfill.  
“I understand if you won't...”  
“My Duty as the Queen's watchdog Is make disappear all the worries of her majesty. It doesn't matter the risk.” Ciel grabs His ring and sighs. “I'll be your hatchery if Is that what you want. But I'll be the one who have the total control in you.”  
Sebastian smirked as he gets in undresses & chained from hands, legs and neck.   
Ciel licks 2 both of his fingers so he can lubricate himself.   
“D-dammit” Putting both of them inside of his butthole, he makes slow circular movements, pushing out & inside until he gets lubricated enough. “Huh. Ahh”  
While Sebastian is looking at his master with His pink ravenous eyes.  
Ciel grabs Sebastian's Dick, petting It softly as he separates his legs so he can introduce It inside of him.  
“Mmhg... ¡Ah!...” Sebastian Is getting inside of Ciel. “I-it Is... It Is too big for me.”  
“You can do it, master. Show me who has the control here.”  
“Here... I go.” Said the blue-haired boy and starts to move up and down slowly. Panting and sweating.  
“My, my. I never thought you would be like this, master.” The devil chuckled as he watches Ciel panting. “Nevertheless, It Is worthly see the expression you're showing me. So sinful, but adorable.”  
“S-shut up!” The earl bites his hand, trying to shut up his moanings. But he bites his hand so hard that ends bleeding. The demon butler takes Ciel's Hand and licks his hand.  
Ciel was riding his butler, holding on to him so hard until his nails stab his flesh, making him bleed. For the devil It wasn't a problem, just to see the blue-haired boy get contaminated with lust. Even If Ciel Is a young adult, he was tight inside, he could feel his dick squeezing so hard his favorite place.  
“Sebastian... S-sebastian.” Ciel calls His butler's name.   
“Hmm. It isn't bad at all, but I think it needs explore more inside.” The Butler break the chains those prisioned his hands and takes his master's hips and pulls him more into his member.   
“G-GAH!” Ciel scratches Sebastian's arms. “Y-you big bastard”  
“Now you're devouring me well.” Sebastian smiled with pride  
“I swear you I'll kill you after this.”  
“But the babies grow up without a father, and O don't want that.” Sebastian smirked “But I wish our babies have the beautiful blue eyes of yours."  
“Oh shut up! You're doing this because of your pervetness, not for them!”  
The devil started to laugh. “You look so cute when you look upset flushed.” He smiled.  
the demon changes the boy's position, placing him against a mirror wall that he created with his magic. Holding his hips as he pushes his member deeper until he reaches the limit of Ciel's anus. Ciel looking at himself chilling out beyond the mirror.  
Sebastian continues to penetrate Ciel fiercely, pressing the small body against the mirror it looks as if it is going to break. Hitting the boy's butt hard with his crotch while introducing a tentacle in his mouth.  
"Sweet. My sweet master. ” The fangs of the black beast are embedded in the smooth skin of the human neck, leaving a mark. "I don't want to give you up to anyone else. You belong to me, just as I belong to you.”  
Then another tentacle go inside of Ciel, getting double penetration. But he has already lose his sanity minutes ago.   
In the butler's arms, being caressed by his lustful heat. Enjoying the little sinful game of both of them. The young human wanted more, more than his greedy body can bear. To the devil it seemed like an interesting idea of how far his master can go, overexploiting his body from so much obscenity. Just thinking about it, the demon craved his mouth.  
It passed hours, and finally the devil came inside of Ciel. A lot of cum filled the boy's body from his mouth and His butthole at tje same time, making his belly grow until he couldn't contain More.  
“S-sebastian...” Ciel could call his demon butler before he faints.  
“Here I am, my lord.” Sebastian hugs and puts his master's body up to him. “I got you all.”  
(...)  
“I swear to you, it was never my intention to have all this happen. I didn't want to involve anyone about my problems, especially you. He didn't even want the mating season to come, and when it did, he just wanted to stop it. That is why I kept you from discovering the truth.  
Maybe I acted like a jerk in front of you, at least and only you would be safe from the terrible things I could do to you. In the end it was all in vain and what I feared happened. Forgive me my lord, I am not strong enough after all.”  
For the first time, Ciel Phantomhive could see the repetance beyond the demon's eyes. But Is there true contrition and sincere forgiveness? He asked to himself. Maybe It's an excuse so Sebastian can't be hardly punished.  
“.... I've been in worde situations. But still you should have tell me about It. You have any idea of what hace you done?” Ciel looked seriously to Sebastian.  
“I'm really so sorry. And i wish to compense you for everything.”  
“I'll think about It later. But from now, no more secrets before us, so nothing like this would happen again. We're máster and servant, we must Trust to each other even if we Aren't agree. That's an order.”   
“Yes, my lord.”   
“Anyways, for How long the eggs are going to develop?”   
“Not for so long. It's only about 6 weeks of incubation."  
"At least it's not much. That I thought, but perhaps "our" babies can go unnoticed without any problem, right? ” The earl sighs with relief.  
"And you're right" The butler touches his master's abdomen. “The eggs will grow to be similar in size to a billiard ball. In other words, you will look like a pregnant octoplet woman who will give birth ln your -.” He smiles gently.  
“W-WHAAAT!?” Ciel gets in shock.  
“Very well, Mommy. Let's feed our babies so they can grow strong.” Sebastián carries Ciel and takes him to the kitchen.  
A week later, no more ladies were victims of the "creature" anymore, because the Queen's watchdog found the criminal. Blaming a 50 years-old man sexopath, who did he find out there. In addition to seeing one of the suspects with the cases of the raped ladies, his movement patterns coincided with events.   
After such accusations, that man commits suicide in his prison cell.  
As for Sebastian Michaelis, he had outstanding accounts with his master. After what he had done he was not going to get away with it. What method of punishment will the butler receive? that's another story for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY DEVIL'S DAY! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS ONE AS I DID writing It. And DON'T FORGET leave kudos and comments, I Will appreciate it❤️❤️❤️


End file.
